<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Assistant by Meganrrothstein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602353">New Assistant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein'>Meganrrothstein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meganrrothstein/pseuds/Meganrrothstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An overworked Weiss Schnee hires an energetic, high spirited Ruby Rose to help her with her work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Assistant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weiss sighed as she overlooked the paperwork stacked on her desk. When she took control of Schnee Industries she knew it would take lots of hard work to manage. If rarely having seen her father growing up because he was always too busy working told her one thing it was that but she always imagined it would be simple like the work she did in college. Looking at the clock it read 10:07 and she knew she was in for another long night. As she sat down to start her work Blake, her closest friend since college walked into her office. "Working late again I see," she said as she sauntered into the room, shirt unbuttoned low.</p><p>"Mhm," Weiss hummed in acknowledgement, "Working late on your plan to seduce that bartender?" Although Blake laughed at her, the blush on her cheeks let Weiss know she had hit the head of the nail. </p><p>"Actually, Yang and I have a date tonight and I was wondering if you'd let me borrow the Range Rover you keep in your garage." Blake grabbed the top file from the pile on her desk, quickly scanning the information while occasionally glancing up at Weiss to see her reaction. </p><p>Weiss only scoffed while rolling her eyes. "You certainly are ridiculous. Was your more than stunning physique not enough to impress her, now you have to turn to cars?" Now it was Blakes turn to roll her eyes.</p><p>"Yes and no," Blake handed Weiss the file after she finished reviewing the first one, taking a seat across from her.  "Yang is into motorcycles, fancy cars, and all that stuff but she's not the reason I'm asking. Her younger sister, Ruby, happens to have just graduated from the California Institute of Technology with a degree in engineering. Yang knows I work for a big company that does a bit of everything and wondered if I could bring by something fancy for Ruby to tinker with."</p><p>"You mean distract her with as you two get it on." Weiss looked up from her work and locked eyes with Blake before picking up another file. The woman awkwardly coughed into her hand picking at imaginary fuzz on her pants as her face turned red. Weiss sighed as she looked up at her friend. "If you really want to impress them both why don't you take my father's old Mustang. That thing's been sitting in my garage for ages. It would be good for it to get a spin." </p><p>Weiss ignored the grateful look her friend sent her way, instead burying her face in work. "Thank you Weiss, really. Um I have to leave about now. Call me when you get home or send me a text but I better get one of the two you got it?" </p><p>Weiss shooed her away, nodding her head as the girl walked towards the door. "Yes yes I will don't worry but you better do the same. Get going you're probably keeping your hot date waiting, oh and do me a favor. Tell Penny she can leave. I don't need her to stay late with me." </p><p>Blake nodded even though Weiss wasn't paying attention to her. With a hand on the doorknob Blake stopped in her tracks. "You know Weiss you've been so busy lately with work that maybe it would be in your best interest to hire an assistant. And Ruby is looking for a job, she could really help you out." </p><p>Weiss immediately frowned, "I will let you borrow any car you want to impress your date but I'm not going to give her little sister a job just to make you look even more appealing."</p><p>Blake put a hand up to stop her friend. "Believe me Weiss I would never, ever ask you for something like that I just, I hate seeing how overworked and run down you've been lately. Coffee can only do so much for you these days and trust me when I tell you Ruby is," Blake considered her words for a moment before smiling softly, "Ruby is a kind, dedicated, hard worker who will take the majority of the load off your shoulders. She's young, bright, and smart. She could help you with whatever you'd need I assure you. Just consider it. She's looking for a job and this could be a big break for the both of you." With that said Blake walked out of her office the door swaying shut before her. Weiss brushed what she said to the side and turned her focus back on her work. </p><p>When she checked her phone the time read 1:27 and she had several messages from Blake telling her she was spending the night at Yang's and to still text her when she got home. Weiss sighed as she saw the remaining paperwork that sat untouched on her desk. Opening her messages she wrote out a text to Blake. 'Send me Ruby's information. I'll take a look at her qualifications.' After she sent the text she almost immediately got a response. </p><p>'Ruby Rose, Contact Information....' Weiss spent the next half hour looking over Ruby's resume and credentials. Finding what she saw sufficient Weiss sent Blake another text. </p><p>'Tell Ruby if she wants the job she has it.' She got no reply to that text and Weiss assumed it was probably due to the late hour. Sighing she went back to work, her back starting to ache. </p><p> </p><p>Monday rolled around after the short weekend paced Weiss by. On her way up to her office she remembered that she'd have a new assistant working for her today. Greeting her secretary Penny as she walked into her office Weiss immediately noticed things were different. Walking up to her desk she saw her work placed into neat piles with sticky notes on the tops saying when each form was expected to be completed by along with a ham, egg, and cheese sandwich with a still steaming cup of coffee placed next to it. Weiss took a seat at her desk and took a sip of the drink. </p><p>"Two teaspoons of sugar and a splash of milk," A voice called out from across the room. Weiss looked up to see a young woman with brown hair dyed red at the tips standing in the doorway of her office holding copies of the paperwork she had done from the night before. The girl had the most beautiful silver eyes Weiss had ever seen in her life and she was sure her heart had stopped for a moment. "Blake said you'd like it that way. I uh hope you do. I'm Ruby by the way. Ruby Rose, your new assistant. Blake told me a lot about you. I um noticed these on your desk this morning when I got here and thought I'd save you the trouble of making the copies and um I hope you don't mind, I placed your new um forms in different piles. I'm sorry if you don't like it I just did that in college and um it worked for me." Weiss had stayed silent the whole time she spoke, simply intent on staring at the younger girl in front of her. "I should probably stop talking, heh." </p><p>Once she had finished her little ramble Weiss just shook her head lightly before speaking, "Hello Ruby, I'm Weiss Schnee as you know. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Blake told me you've just finished college?"</p><p>Ruby brightly grinned, whether it was because Weiss pushed passed her awkwardness or because she could finally talk about something she was confident in. Weiss couldn't tell. "Yes I just graduated with my masters in engineering. I've been looking for a job for a while but mechanic shops are always hesitant to hire women so thank you so much for this opportunity. This means a lot to me." Weiss just hummed as a light blush spread on her cheeks. She took a sip of her coffee to prevent her new assistant from seeing it on her face.</p><p>She took a moment to clear her throat before speaking again. "I assume that means you will be of extra help with our technological and development needs." Wanting to get a head start on her work so she might be able to talk to Ruby more in depth later on Weiss asked, "Please, would you bring those copies to Miss Nikos on the twelfth floor please?" </p><p>"Of course right away ma'am." </p><p>Ruby nearly ran out the door but before she could make it through them Weiss said to her, "Ruby, please, call me Weiss." The young girl smiled before walking out of the room to complete her task. Smiling herself, Weiss picked up the small stack of papers that were meant to be completed by the end of the day and went to work. Throughout the day Ruby stopped by with lunch for her and important files for her to complete. As she was getting ready to head home after finishing all of her work Weiss checked the clock. It read 10:23. Smiling to herself Weiss walked out of her office to let Penny know she could head home after she finished setting up her meeting with Cabbage corp. As she made her way to her car Blake joined her on her walk to the parking lot. </p><p>It took only a few steps before Blake said, "I know you're relieved to be done with work but something else must have happened or else you wouldn't be this smiley."</p><p>Weiss rolled her eyes at her friend, the smile on her face still there. "What? I can't have a good day at work without you questioning me about it?" </p><p>"No you can but that's not the case here. Something else is going on." Weiss rolled her eyes again but as the pair walked out of the elevator and were greeted by the sight of roses on the receptionist's desk, she couldn't keep the blush off her face as she thought of a certain girl. Blake noticed it and smiled, "Ruby did a good job today, right?"</p><p>Weiss nodded her head saying, "Yes she did quite well today. It's why I'm able to leave early today after all."</p><p>Blake nodded more to herself then to Weiss as she thought of a plan. She walked Weiss to her car and just as she got in told her, "Ruby is single just so you know. In case you were wondering." Weiss turned as red as a rose but couldn't get a retort out by the time Blake walked away, waving to her and saying goodnight. She drove home that day with her mind drifting back to her new assistant every second it got.</p><p> </p><p>As the weeks went by Weiss found herself loving being around Ruby. She took every opportunity to talk with the girl and just spend time with her which is why one night after many hours of contemplating Weiss set her plan into motion. It was only 9:30 and by then Weiss had all her work done and Ruby was about to head home for the night. As the girl stood by making sure she had everything in her bag Weiss asked her, "Ruby how does dinner sound?" </p><p>The girl looked up at her with a small smile on her face and said, "Good. What do you want me to get for you." Weiss laughed her way through her waves of nerves in an attempt to calm herself.</p><p>"Ruby, you misunderstand me. How does dinner between us sound to you. As a date lets say." Weiss stared at the girl intensely watching to see what her reaction would be. She expected a look of disgust to cross her face but instead Ruby's small smile just got even bigger.</p><p>"Oh, I'd love to go to dinner with you Weiss." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief once Ruby responded and smiled back at her. She was happy that Ruby agreed to go on the date with her but was not prepared for her to say, "And maybe after dinner we can head back to your place. I'd love to work for you in different ways if you'd let me." A wink punctuated her sentence and Weiss stood there frozen in place, red as a rose. Ruby laughed at her as she grabbed her hand and started to lead her out of the office. The warmth of her hand knocked Weiss out of her stupor and she just smiled with a light blush still dusting her cheeks. </p><p>Weiss walked out of the building with a smile on her face and the girl she had developed feelings for on her arm and couldn't have been happier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>